


Tenebris Veneficus || Malec

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Tenebris Veneficus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3b, Angst, Asmodeus - Freeform, Evil, M/M, Mind Control, Sad Alec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, dark!magic, dark!magnus, end of 3A, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Magnus made a different deal with Asmodeus at the end of 3A and goes to rule with his father in Edom. He can't bare to tell Alec and the others, so leaves once Alec's healed from his fight with the owl. After a week of frantic searching, Alec finally catches a trace of Magnus on the streets of New York once again, but he isn't the same.





	Tenebris Veneficus || Malec

Alec led their team, heart pounding, through the front of Pandemonium - eyes darting around for any sign of his boyfriend. He felt himself freeze in place once he caught sight of Magnus lounging in the VIP area in sight of everyone. Something different immediately struck him about Magnus. He was wearing a sharp suit so dark he would have faded into the shadows had it not been covered in black glitter and glinted in the club lights. He wore a translucent black shirt underneath and a black choker complete with silver chain dipping to his non-existent navel. Long legs, also clad in black, were crossed leisurely in front of him whilst black nails delicately clasped a martini glass. His dark hair had lost the red highlights and the raven locks, previously styled into a mohawk, were pushed to the side - a few front strands dipping down into his forehead. His smirk stood out over the rim of his glass, lips painted a dark plum. Lastly was the warlock's eyes, they looked darker than he remembered. They were accentuated by a thick smudge of khol and black glitter underneath and dark eyeliner on top. Although he looked amazing as always, Alec couldn't help but miss the warmth his bold colours let him exude. There was something off about Magnus' presence and Alec was determined to get answers. 

With the others close behind, Alec pushed determinedly through the crowd until he reached the booth where a seelie was leaning suggestively into Magnus' space. Alec pushed down the jealousy he felt and told the sharp pang in his chest that Magnus wasn't encouraging it. 

"Magnus!" Clary exclaimed as they reached him. The warlock didn't flinch, his eyes slowly trailed from the seelie to the group in front of him, expression conveying disinterest. Alec was so confused by Magnus' behaviour and felt something cold settle in his stomach. 

"Where have you been?!" Alec demanded.

"You've been missing for a week." Isabelle added, concern clear on her face. The warlock let out a sigh of disdain and took the time to drain his glass and settle it down elegantly on the table before even attempting to answer their questions. Alec hated it. 

"What is it you _want,_ nephilim." The warlock drawled, extending his arm to look at his nails. 

The four of them stared in shock. "To know where you've been of course? What the fuck else?!" Jace snarled, angry at how Magnus had left Alec to suffer all week. 

"Your manners are appalling." The warlock commented, not seeming interested in answering him. 

"Manners?!" Jace looked like he was about to combust with outrage.

"Magnus." Alec begged, gaining the man's attention at the soft tone of his voice. "Please, where have you been?" Alec felt himself shaking a little, so relieved that he'd found Magnus again but so scared at Magnus' vacant expression. He couldn't see the love that he'd seen a week ago, there was no warmth behind his dark eyes. Magnus smiled at him and Alec felt his heart sink at how it almost looked cruel. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"MAGNUS BANE!" A voice bellowed accusingly and he turned to spot the high warlock of Brooklyn entering the club. The anger on Lorenzo's face was clear. "Did you think you could hide? You are to answer for your crimes against the warlocks." He snarled, storming towards Magnus with a warlock entourage. 

"What crimes?" Clary frowned.

"That is none of your business Shadowhunter." Lorenzo spat as he stood right before Magnus. Isabelle, Jace and Clary glared back at the him. Alec saw Magnus' expression return to one of boredom, however there was a twinge of annoyance in his brow. He continued to sit leisurely under Lorenzo's scorching glare. "Nothing to say Bane?!" Lorenzo smirked. Magnus closed his eyes and let out an almost disappointed sigh. He lazily opened his eyes and slowly uncrossed his legs, leaning forward to clasp his hands over his knees. 

With a patronising gaze and presence Magnus said quietly, "I will give you one warning. If you do not leave my presence there will be consequences." Alec felt a chill roll down his spine at the coldness in his lover's tone despite his soft spoken words.

"How dare you speak to your superior that way?!" Lorenzo snapped as white flames sparked at his fingertips. To everyone's surprise Magnus chuckled, leaning back in his chair and folding his legs again - the picture of confidence. Alec knew there was something wrong with Magnus - this was not the one he knew. 

"I do believe monarchy ranks above the high warlock Mr Ray." Magnus grinned and Alec froze as he saw Magnus' sharp canines - much sharper than he remembered. Confusion crossed everyone's faces but Lorenzo's and Alec's. Alec felt the dread eating him alive at Magnus' insinuation - his boyfriend had been so ashamed of his heritage, yet now he flaunted it. 

Lorenzo's eyes narrowed. "So I was right, you've sided with the demons." He sneered and the others gasped at the news.

"You're lying!" Clary defended but there was uncertainty in her gaze. "Magnus wouldn't betray us." 

At this Magnus rolled his eyes. "Alright, I am officially bored of this conversation." He stated and stood up, dusting his trousers down. Then, quick as flash, his arm extended and Lorenzo flew into his grasp, gasping at the fingers wrapped round his neck. The Shadowhunters instinctively reached for their blades. Alec watched in horror as his boyfriend's nails grew sharp and his eyes unglamoured revealing blazing red cat eyes. A crown of black thorns adorned his head and his canines turned into pearly fangs. Alec felt his heart stutter in pain - Asmodeus had gotten to him - had changed him. Tears stung his eyes - first Jace, now Magnus. He didn't think he'd survive losing his warlock. 

"I was hoping to have some fun before my deadline was up but I suppose the witching hour fast approaches." Magnus' smirk dripped with cruel amusement. Everyone in the club watched in horror as Magnus' red magic consumed Lorenzo, causing the high warlock to scream out in agony. 

"MAGNUS STOP!" Alec shouted in fear.

Once Magnus was finished, he tossed the man down the VIP steps and took pleasure in his weak cries of pain on the way down. With wide eyes, everyone saw Lorenzo's warlock mark as clear as day - scales covering his entire being. Most were concealed by his ruffled pin-striped suit. 

"M-my magic!" He gasped, eyes haunted as his body shook. 

"It's right here." Magnus taunted and held up a small white flame - similar to the one Lorenzo had displayed only moments ago. Everyone was speechless, no warlock had the power to take another's magic yet that's what Magnus had achieved. "It's nowhere near enough though. Did you really have a right to brag about it before?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at the flame and distinguished it. His blood-red eyes settled on the four warlocks that had accompanied Lorenzo. They froze under his menacing gaze, fear seizing them. Alec knew he had to act - had to restrain Magnus before he did anymore harm to anyone. He went to lunge at his boyfriend but Magnus was quicker. Without even looking he froze Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary in place. 

"Don't be brash nephilim." Magnus scolded, "this does not concern you." he turned a patronising gaze onto Alec and he felt so helpless. He couldn't budge a muscle, locked in place by Magnus' power. He felt despair eat away at him as panic finally flooded the room as Downworlders scrambled to get away from Magnus' demonic grin. Magnus once again unleashed a flood of red and consumed every magical creature in the room, freezing them in place. Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in, stealing as much magic as he could - seelie and warlock alike. After this boost he could breach the lay-lines and take even more until he was full to the brim with power.

Warlocks, seelies and downworlders caught in the crossfire collapsed - marks were revealed all over the room. Magnus laughed as the red flames in his hands grew in intensity. "Very delicious thank you, you've all been a great help." Magnus smiled, putting the flames away and putting his hands together. He turned to his friends. "Well it's been a wonderful evening but I regret to say I must make myself scarce. Busy schedule and all." Magnus chuckled and picked up his empty martini glass, filling it with a snap of his fingers. He stalked down the steps until he reached Alec who tried his hardest to keep the tears at bay as well as his heart from breaking at how Magnus looked right through him. 

"Gin, right?" Magnus smirked and placed the glass in Alec's frozen grasp. His eyes flicked to the other three before resting on Alec again. "Adiós amante." He winked and opened a portal, vanishing in the blink of an eye. The shadowhunters gasped as they gained control of their limbs again and the glass balanced in Alec's fingers slipped and smashed loudly on the floor. He let out a quiet sob and fell to his knees, clutching at the bow at his side. He tried desperately to hold in the tears as he felt the pain of losing Magnus once again. 


End file.
